


Partners In Crime

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye





	1. Chapter 1

Soft footsteps sounded outside of his room, and he soon heard the telltale scuffling of someone scaling the wall. A soft curse and a bang on the window were enough for him to know who it was, and he slithered out of bed to open it, tentatively stepping over the various cables to get to the window. He slid it open quietly and stood aside to let his boyfriend in. Giving a sharp-toothed grin, he climbed inside, immediately wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his neck.  
“I missed you.” He purred, drawing back to gently press a kiss against his cheek.  
“I missed you too.” Mark murmured, closing his eyes as William kissed him on the lips, beginning to slowly back him up to the bed. He allowed him to carefully push him onto the bed, and sat back on his hands as he dropped to his knees. 

William took off his mask and set it to the side, ruffling his hair. Pulling both of his gloves off with his teeth, he set about sliding down Marks boxers and throwing them haphazardly aside. It had been a long while since he had seen him, way too long in his opinion, but he was happy to finally be back here, in Mark’s messy room in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, away from Talon and their problems.   
“Good boy.” He murmured, resting a hand on Will’s head as he tentatively spread his folds so he could lap at him, purring softly. Mark gave an appreciative sight, tightening his grip on his hair as he continued, resting both of his hands on his thighs. His fingers found William’s soft ears, gently petting them as he kept going. He drew back for a moment, sly smile on his face.  
“Enjoying yourself?” He purred, tail flicking back and forth.

 

He stiffened the moment they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and Mark threw a blanket over the two of them as Hanzo opened the door to his room.   
“I heard someone come up the wall. I know they're in here.” He snapped, glaring at the rather obvious lump under the covers. “I won't tell Winston if you show yourself.”

Considering his options, he decided he'd be better off not captured by overwatch, because then Gabriel would know he'd been sneaking out. He poked his head out of the covers, angling his ears towards the newcomer.  
“He’s just my boyfriend, no need to worry about him.” Mark told Hanzo, who still didn't look convinced. William recognised him immediately, but Hanzo didn't appear to remember him, which was good. He gave a growl of annoyance, shutting the door. They heard him walking away down the corridor, and Will breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Isn't his brother the edgy one?” He asked, and Mark nodded, smiling. 

Almost on queue, the first note of a song the two of them had grown to know very well sounded from the room, and Will got up.  
“Looks like it is time for me to leave.” He remarked, picking up his mask and pressing a soft kiss to Mark's lips.  
“I love you.” He murmured, putting on his mask and gloves.  
“I love you too.” Mark replied, putting his boxers back on and standing up. “When do you reckon you'll be back?”

He shrugged, looking out of the window.  
“Gabe's getting suspicious. I don't want to lose his trust.”  
Mark nodded, before giving him a hug.  
“Stay safe for me, ok?” he murmured,   
“I'll try.” Will replied, taking a couple steps backwards so he could sit on the windowsill. “You do the same, alright?”   
Mark nodded, watching as he blew him a kiss and climbed out of the open window.

William made his way back down to the ground as quietly as he could, jumping the last five feet and landing lightly, rolling. He dusted himself off and began to make his way back home, glancing up to Mark's window as he set off at a run, hoping to make it back to Talon's headquarters before sunrise. He skirted around the outside of the building, glancing up at his window. He'd left the window unlocked, and he could see it still was. Good. He looked at the rest, and decided he was probably safe. The only window that was lit was Olivia's, and she tended to ignore his escapades. He shot his grappling hook as far up as he could, giving it a couple of tugs to make sure it was secured and then letting it pull him up. It placed him right next to his window, standing on Gabriel's windowsill. He knew that if he was caught he'd be in trouble, so he cautiously began to climb, taking great care not to knock against his window. 

Finally, he threw himself through the correct window and landed on his bed, shedding his cloak in an attempt to look semi believable if he tried to tell someone he had been asleep. Unlacing his boots, he took them off as well, instead choosing to put on his slippers and make his way down to the general living quarters of the agents. Currently, only him, Olivia and Amélie were living in the base, but he was pretty sure there were other agents he wasn't aware of elsewhere. Opening the door to the room, he stepped inside, looking around to check if anyone was in the room. He heard the soft noise of something sliding under the door, and he whipped around to see black smoke curling into the room, eventually solidifying into Gabriel.  
“You know you shouldn't sneak out.” He reprimanded, and Will shrugged.  
“You're not my dad.” He replied, filling the kettle and leaving it to boil. “Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee.” Gabriel replied in annoyance, “I know I'm not your dad, and I'm quite frankly glad I'm not, but Moira might end up changing her mind about letting you have free reign if you keep going out unallowed.”  
William sighed, pouring hot water out into two mugs.   
“Just because she made me doesn't mean she can control what I do.” He snapped back, shoving his coffee at Gabriel, skirting around him and going back to his room.

Mark yawned, getting out of bed and throwing on a hoodie. There was a meeting sometime that morning, and he didn't plan on being late. He wasn't sure he trusted Hanzo not to tell Winston, but he knew he'd find out soon enough. Pretty much everyone was awake by now, and he could hear the familiar noises of the people around him getting ready. He started the coffee maker and then began to collect his normal hero outfit. He might have to put on a coat, depending on the temperature, but for now, he'd stick to his usual attire.

When he did get to the meeting room, everyone looked similarly tired, and Hanzo hadn't seemed to have told anyone. He sat down in his usual seat, next to where Jamison would sit, and glanced at Winston, who returned his gaze with his usual smile. Eventually, everyone traipsed inside, and Winston began talking.

He didn't catch much of what he was saying, other than the fact there had been a lot of Talon activity around King’s Row, and Jack wanted seven people to come and check it out. Winston had already decided he wanted Angela and Lucio to go, just as support in case things went downhill. From then on, it was up to the rest of them to decide who else. Jack, Jesse, Hana and Lena were out on another mission, so they were out of the running. Mark glanced at the people sitting around the table, and then announced he would be going. Mako and Jamison followed suit, and then Fareeha. Ana was the last one to volunteer.

 

Will adjusted his footing on the window ledge, waiting. Supposedly, a group of overwatch heroes were going to come through the alley sometime soon, and Gabriel had given him one chance to prove he could be of use to them, so he was going to fight like his life depended on it. Honestly, it probably did.

He heard a shout from somewhere on another rooftop, and dropped down to follow Olivia. She moved quickly, eventually phasing away like she tended to do. He wasn’t really sure where they were running to, but he knew he was running in the right direction, judging by the footfalls around him. Gabriel gave a sharp order to keep going, and he heard him pull two shotguns out of his coat. He followed suit, taking out one of his guns. He ran his thumb over the engravings, before skidding to a halt ass Gabriel stopped.  
“They’re coming.” He growled, glancing at William. “Stay out of the fight. We need you alive.”

Nodding, he kept still as Gabriel glanced up to the opposite roof, and then back down to him.   
“There they are. Go.” He snapped, giving him a harsh shove and disappearing into mist. William gave the group of heroes a panicked glance, before scrambling to scale the building he and Gabriel had just been standing by. He could see Olivia and Amelie, but he supposed he should call them by their hero names. Sombra and Widowmaker, he thought, securing his place on the roof and looking down on the streets below. Before he could make out what was going on, he caught sight of someone familiar streaking down a side alley. Torn between doing what he had been told and making sure Mark was safe, he barely noticed a loud shout for healing coming from below him. He fumbled with his guns for a moment, before pulling out the correct one and loading six darts into the chamber.

Hands shaking, he aimed to the best of the ability and shot two into Sombra, barely catching her shout of thanks before he was off like a rocket, chasing the black mist that swept through the alley. Leaping onto another roof, he skidded down the wall, setting off at his quickest pace the second his feet touched the ground. He yelped at a sharp pain in his side, stumbling a little and whipping around to see who had shot him. He didn’t recognise them, but as they raised their rifle to fire again, he bolted, turning into a side alley in pursuit of the mist. He eventually came to a halt at the beginning of a subway station. Gabriel stood at the entrance, and he glanced back as soon as he heard William arrive.  
“He’s injured. Kill’s all yours, kid.” He growled, and Will glanced at him in panic.  
“You want me to do it myself?” He squeaked, and Gabriel glared back.  
“Yep. I’m not helping you.” Gabriel replied, turning on his heel and disappearing.

Taking a deep breath, he began to run down the steps, pulling out his primary gun in case he was incorrect. Stepping into the subway tunnel, he let out a yell of surprise as a loud exclamation of “Surfs up” rang through the tunnel and a massive tidal wave slammed into him, knocking him backwards.  
“It’s me!!” He yelled, fighting to keep his head above the water as it washed over him.  
He saw Mark surf over in the corner of his eye, and glanced over at him. There were a couple of bloody spots on his arms, and as he came closer, William made a feeble attempt to get up, but failed, giving a soft groan. His sodden cloak was weighing him down, and it felt like all of his energy had been drained.  
“Miss me, Kittyboy?” Mark chuckled, coming to a halt next to William, who grinned.  
“I did, in fact. Sorry about my dad.” He purred, staying on the floor. “You’d better get back to your team.”  
Mark straightened up, picking up his surfboard and flicking a switch. It began to retract into itself, clicking into place.   
“See you soon.” He said, patting his head and walking over to the exit to the subway. William gave a noise of agreement, trying to get up once more and just giving up.

When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he perked up, glancing at the entrance.  
“You ok, kid?” Gabriel asked, looking down at him.  
“I am dead” He groaned, taking his hand when he offered it. Standing up, he pulled his cloak off and shook himself out.   
“You didn’t get him.” He remarked, and William raised his eyebrows.  
“I was a bit too busy being dead, dad.” He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. They walked out of the tunnel, and Gabriel looked at him.  
“Looks like you’re joining Talon, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mark woke up to sunlight on his face, and he groaned, rolling over to try and stay asleep. He knew vaguely that he was in the medical bay, having been sent there by Jack when they had returned. It had been a set up, probably orchestrated by talon themselves, and they had walked right into it. The fact William had been there was a stroke of luck on his part, given that otherwise Reaper would have finished him. He reached on to his bedside table and picked up the glass of water, standing up. Mercy would probably skin him if she found out he'd gotten up and left, but he was very bored.

He made his way back up to his room, making sure to walk quietly past Mercy's room in an attempt to stay undiscovered. He got there without any issues, and shut the door behind him, feeling around for the light switch. When the lights came on, he took his gun off of the desk and looked it over, making sure it hadn't been damaged. There were a few minor scratches in the paintwork, but other than that, it was good as new. Good.

His window was locked, and there were several hand prints on it, probably from where William had come to see if he was ok and been stopped by the lock. Smiling to himself, he glanced at the clock, and decided it wouldn't be too bad if he went back to sleep. It was only two in the morning, after all. Sitting down on his bed, he threw the covers over himself and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep. Mercy would probably want him to take it easy for a day or two, but the fact Talon had been so bold as to lure them out themselves was rather concerning. They would not normally be this brave, but he supposed it was to be expected. They just needed to be pushed back again. Rolling over, he let himself fall back asleep.

 

William got back to his room, and immediately threw himself down on his bed. He was fairly worried about how Mark was, whether Gabriel had caught up with him not. Hopefully, he was back at watchpoint Gibraltar. He winced as he adjusted himself, lifting up the covers to take a look at his side. It was still pretty bloody, and he should probably had dropped by Moira to have it healed, but it had slipped his mind. Getting up, he put on his slippers and began to make his way up to the top floor, where Moira usually was. He paused at the door, hearing talking from the other side. Not wanting to intrude, he simply waited until the door slid open and Olivia walked out, disregarding him and going down the stairs. He slipped around her, stepping inside.  
“Ah, yes. I've been expecting you.” She said, not looking up from what she was doing. “Sit down. I'll be with you in a moment.”

He obeyed, and soon enough, she came over,   
“Tell Gabriel that he can't take you with him if he's going to get you hurt.” She instructed, pressing a clawed finger against his wound and taking it away when he whimpered. “It's not that bad.”  
“It hurts.” He snapped back, but she ignored him, turning around to take something off of the counter.   
“You should have come to me sooner.” she murmured, giving his side a spray of whatever the heck it was and telling him to leave.

 

Getting up, he stretched a little and then made his way over to the door.  
“Thanks.” He muttered, sliding it open and stepping outside, walking down the stairs. He had tried to visit Mark earlier, and he hadn’t been in his room. He was quite worried, but he knew he was probably ok. Maybe he could write a letter or something. Stepping inside his room, he aimed a kick at the doorframe in frustration but only ended up hurting himself. Sighing, he sat down on his bed and kicked off his slippers, lying down in an attempt to sleep.


End file.
